In biochemical analyses, general chemical analyses, and the like, micro multi-chamber devices have been used as small-size reaction devices. As such a device, for example, a microwell reaction plate such as a microtiter plate, which has a flat plate substrate with a plurality of wells formed on the surface of the substrate, is used.
As the dispensation tip, one which has a sharp tip and is hollow cone shaped has been used to be attached to a distal end of a suction and discharge nozzle used for dispensing a solution such as a sample and a reagent in these reaction devices.